From Long Ago When Lanterns Burned
by sherlocked-meriadoc
Summary: These are the events following Lorin after the capture of Bilbo and dwarves after they escape, up to the moment Legolas leaves for Rivendell.
1. Her Fate Unknown, The Arkenstone

**Prologue**

The Arkenstone was lost, Erebor was taken by Smaug, Thranduil, the Elven king of Mirkwood had refused to aid them in their time of danger, and Thorin Oakenshield never forgave and never forgot.

·············

The fire that had burned down so much of Dale still lingered in her mind, fresh and new. But in her sleep, no dreams entered the chasm that was her mind. "War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all,"she murmured, unaware and unconscious to the world.

Náin turned his head ever so slightly, knowing that his daughter was wise beyond her own years, though she had no idea of the words she spoke in her this time she had more to say. _But I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory-I love only that which they defend._

"How right you are,_iellig,_"Náin whispered, casting his gaze to the full moon above-the same moon that would follow Lorin Skyfury throughought her days. More than once had he worried that Arandil would rise to power once more. To call her evil was an understatement-Arandil was practically a demon. Only one of the line of Alrin had the power to defeat her-and unfortunately, this time it was only one person, and one person alone who could defeat her again if she ever rose to power once more.


	2. Far Over the Misty Mountains Rise

**Far Over the Misty Mountains Rise**

The Misty Mountains loomed in the distance,casting a shadow almost none could see. The hobbit and his...friends had escaped through the means of barrels,somehow tricking Sebastian out of the cell keys."Hello,"Legolas said,sounding slightly annoyed,but with a smile in his voice.

"Legolas...!"The elven prince she'd known for so long seemed different somehow. More than once Lorin wondered whether or not Legolas had really and truly never cared of her bloodlines. He sat next to her, placed an arm around her shoulders,his own blonde hair mingling with her brown hair. She laid her head on his shoulder,perfectly at ease.

"What's on your mind,_mellon nin_?"Legolas asked,casting his gaze towards the direction of the Misty Mountains -he wondered about those were a strange sort of mountain, that was for sure.

"Nothing..."Though her voice sounded sure, her tone wavered. Legolas knew better than to pry. He knew Lorin better than anyone. What was beyond the mist shrouding the parts of her mind she wouldn't let him see past? What went beyond the bloodlines of her kind? It was a long and gruesome history, Legolas knew that much. "_An ngell nin,mellon,_"he said with a smile,"there is more to it than that."

"I already told you; it's nothing."

"Right."Lorin laughed aloud, her laughter sounding as pleasant as birdsong, as light as air on water. Unlike most, she saw past the mist shrouding the hidden parts of other's minds. She knew their hidden desires, saw the secrets they kept, saw past the covers they hid behind. Legolas could recall the first time they had interacted, thinking that she was no ordinary person.

A mockingjay landed on the windowsill, bursting with melodies. "Look. A mockingjay," he whispered, unwilling to have it leave. Lorin cast her gaze to the window, tilting her head ever so slightly. Mockingjays were uncommon in Mirkwood, or at least, no one ever saw them. They were a rarity, unseen by most but the few who did see them could not describe it. A familiar tune emanated from it, though Legolas couldn't put a name to the song. "The _Song of the Lonely Mountain,_"Lorin murmured, remembering the song of the mountain itself.

"So that's what it was...how did it go...?"

"I'm not sure,"Lorin responded with a soft laugh."_Far over the mistymountains rise, leaves us standing upon the height..._"

Legolas laughed, saying,"So that's how it went." She smiled vaguely, blushing profusely."What was the rest of it?"Legolas queried, wanting to know more.

_"What was before, we see once more _

_Is our kingdom, a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_Words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune..."_


	3. To Find a Song for Heart and Soul

**To Find A Song For Heart and Soul**

2 pairs of feet pounded the ground. Bows were at the ready, prepared for any enemies who might get in their way. "You don't really think that orcs will be here, do you?"one of the pair questioned the other.

"There might be," the other responded, scanning the area, blonde hair sweeping from side to side.

"Legolas, there haven't _been_ any orcs for years!"the first chided."Not since the last war. And I doubt any wargs are going to place an attack on Mirkwood-it's not as if they'd figure out a way to get past the guards."

Legolas shook his head in exasperation, more at Lorin than at himself. But in a way she was right. There weren't going to be any attacks anytime soon-but he was still on edge. The surface of the pond at which they had momentarily stopped rippled as though something had disturbed it. "I don't think we should be here..."

"Why not?"Lorin questioned, for she had not seen the disturbance of the water seemingly caused by nothing. Legolas didn't answer, in fear of alerting whoever had set off the disturbance. The silence afterwards was unsettling, as though something was waiting to come out. The pair knew the forest best, knew every crook and cranny, every bush and tree. Perhaps it _was_ best if they left this area alone. If anything, orcs or wargs could be waiting to launch an attack on them-or more specifically, Legolas-leaving them injured so that they could not bring news of either possibility.

······················

Legolas cast his gaze towards the Misty Mountains once more, wondering what mysteries lay behind it. All he knew of it was that the creature, Gollum, resided there for a few decades over 500 years. But the disturbance of the water when nothing and no one was there besides he and Lorin-that was what troubled him most. Orcs were not capable of this, nor were wargs. Spiders-descendants of Shelob-could be responsible. But then, even they were not capable of that. It was either something invisible or a very fast moving thing or person.

In the room next to his, he could vaguely hear music coming from the open window-vocal music.

Of course, what with elf hearing, he could hear it as though they were right next to him.

_"We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep and dreams of gold_

_We must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness, a torch we hold."_

He recognized the voice of Lorin, though whether she was doing it conciously or not, he could not say. She was...eccentric, to put it at that. Her father was alive and here in Mirkwood, but of her mother... Perhaps it was best to assume her dead or missing. A solitary piece of paper balanced precariously on the edge of the terrace, brought there by the wind. Curious, Legolas lifted it from his perch, and began to read.

_**Aelrue, mellon nin, the city has been overtaken by Sauron. Most are dead, though some live**_

_**I am one of those who live-for now. While Sauron's rule lasts, I don't think any of us will be safe. Not now, not while the Ring remains with him. Until he is somehow defeated or the ring destroyed, he is unbeatable. You are Isildur's niece, are you not? Should you get the chance, destroy the One Ring, or it will bethe end of us . **_


	4. Some Kind We Never Forgive

**Some Kind We Never Forgive**

_(30 Years Later)_

He still had the note. The note from 30 years before, warning a friend-Aelrue-against Sauron and his ring, to destroy it if Isildur never got his chance. Legolas had never mentioned the note to Lorin, more of worry rather than fear-worry that Lorin herself would attempt to find the current whereabouts of the Ring and fear that she'd get herself hurt in the process. No, he hadn't fallen for her, he was simply...worried. But worry turned to guilt as Legolas's thoughts turned to his own bitter words from earlier.

_"Who cares?"she hissed, green eyes flashing with anger and hate."What does it matter to you, if they were only passing through?" Lorin's voice sounded strained, as though close to tears._

_"Of course it wouldn't matter,"Legolas responded with a resounding snarl,"not to __**you **__anyway-you're a Dwarf too, aren't you?" Lorin didn't say a word, only sent a glare his way, filled with hatred. With a sinking feeling, Legolas realized that she wouldn't be forgiving him anytime soon._

Legolas deeply regretted it. He _wanted_ to apologize, but Lorin seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him, because he hadn't seen her recently. He _did_ care for her, after all, he truly did, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to find her. Legolas stepped out into the hallway, heading for the end of the corridor, which he knew lead to the gardens. Perhaps he would find Lorin there. She did love roses, after all... As he exited out into the gardens, something-or more accurately some_one-_caught his eye. Only the vivid green that showed as they moved ever so slightly identified them as Lorin.

Legolas approached her, knowing that even if she asked to be alone right now, she really wouldn't want to be alone. "What's wrong, _mellon nin?"_ he queried, resting on his knees next to her, brushing a curtain of hair from Lorin's face. It was tear stained, her beautiful forest green eyes stained as well. He placed a hand under her chin, giving her reason to look him in the eye. Her eyes swam with tears."I..." Instead of continuing, she let Legolas draw her into a hug, her forhead resting against his chest as her body shook silently-yet violently as well-with sobs.

················¤················

_Fire was all it was; fire breathed from the mouth of a dragon. It felt as hot as the sun. So many were killed... Erebor was taken by Smaug. And she had been there to see it. The memory would stay burned into her mind forever. _

_Riddles were what she was best at. "Box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid," she murmured, already knowing the answer. "It's an egg." Books were strayed across the stretch of floor surrounding her. Riddles, mysteries, history books. "This thing all things devour:birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, and grinds hard stone to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down... Time."_

_Riddles and mysteries were what she loved best. She liked better a challenge than something easy-doing what was right instead of what was easy. __**"What an innocent child,"**__she cooed; this person was trapped inside her own mind, going slowly insane. __**"What has roots as nobody sees, up up it goes, and yet never grows?"**__she nearly sang,__**"Mountains!"**__she growled.__**"The girl must die, Alith. She will be the end of me. I cannot **__**stand**__** her!"**_


	5. All Eyes on the Hidden Door

**All Eyes on the Hidden Door**

Dwarf doors were invisible. Everyone knew that-everyone it seems, but Arandil. "Keep a look out for those doors, Athil,"she growled, her deep violet eyes flashing with anger. "No matter what-invisible or otherwise, keep-a-look-out."

Athil smiled menacingly,"Of course, _hiril vuin._" The faithful servant of Arandil was slightly lacking in brains, but in wits and cunning:nothing short of amazing. "Do not speak that language!"Arandil snapped, unable to stand the language of her former kind. She was now so evil, so twisted in so many ways that she was no longer the Elf she once was. The only clue that hinted that she was once an Elf was her pointed ears. Arandil was ghostly pale, with hair of the darkest black. "Get the thestrals, Athil,"she commanded, seeking the aid of the winged horses of death. Athil scuttled away to retrieve them, leaving Arandil where she was. Arandil slipped her hand in the pocket of her cloak, smiling a deadly smile. "What's in your pocket, indeed, Bilbo Baggins." An ornate ring lay there in her pocket, made of silver and set with a glittering opal-a Ring of Power. She had been one of the 9 who recieved one. However, she was not of the 8 who had resisted.

The hidden doors of Moria was the only place she could find shelter in-at least, for now. If someone where to find it... Arandil would have to resort to the hidden cave behind the waterfall in Mirkwood. Nickering filled her ears. The thestrals. "Gift of a raven, sharp as a blade... Black is its burden, wisdom its trade,"she cooed,"a quill." Riddles... She detested that girl. The riddle-solver. Where she was now, she knew not, but Arandil had her ways. "I will find you and destroy you if it costs me my life."

**Translations**

_**Hiril vuin-**_**My lady**


	6. An Ngell Nin

_**An Ngell Nin**_

**This is the chapter of a time before Legolas and Lorin met. Okay, I suck at this. Review, please... It's been awfully quiet here. And be warned-I may not be updating for a while.**

·················

A young girl ran through the trees, brown hair fanning out behind her. Legolas couldn't help but watch. He knew it wasn't very nice to stare, especially when it was a female, and they didn't particularly like being the center of attention too often. "Legolas,"his father, Thranduil, chided. "Come now,_ion nìn._" Legolas nodded and followed his father inside the palace in which they lived. It wasn't so much of a palace rather than a fancy area where the Royal Family lived... Legolas wondered about that girl. He never saw the young boy following her secretly, hidden cleverly in the trees.

Nàin Skyfury shook his head slightly. "Nurhísië..."he murmured to himself, which was sometimes a bother, but useful if there was no one suitable to talk to."_Íon nín,_you will get yourself hurt one day because you refuse to loosen the reins." Of course, Nurhísië, Sindarin for Trentil, was not really his son by blood, but rather by the manner of one's own choosing. Of course, Nurhísië's parents did not choose to die. But he did accept Nàin as a surrogate father. His own daughter, Lorin was powerful in a way, though she did not know. He was afraid something would happen beyond either of their control-or anyone's, for that matter. That boy, Legolas, the prince... He had seemed quite curious about her. Like he needed to know more but afraid to go past the set restrictions.

··················

Legolas saw that girl again. The girl with green eyes and brown hair, the one who had been hiding between trees, curious as to know their secrets. He wished so badly to be free. It wasn't that he wasn't able to come and go, it was just... His father. Though Legolas knew his father was worried, he still didn't go so far to where he couldn't find his way back to the kingdom of Mirkwood, as to not worry him further of a missing son as well as a wife who had...gone. It pained him to even think of it. But the girl... The girl was intriguing. Something about her drew Legolas towards her. It was as there was a connection between their minds that wished to be brought together at long last. Laying his chin on his laced fingers, the young prince of Mirkwood continued to watch her. She was an odd girl. Curious and adventurous. Yet she never went that far into the woods. Why was that? It was not fear, but rather a warning that held the young elleth back from exploring farther into the trees. Orcs were waiting. Waiting for the perfect chance to take a young elleth or ellon captive. Or so the trees had said. But suddenly, they stopped whispering. Their voices were quelled. The elleth fled as though pursued, running into the safety of Mirkwood, where the orcs would not dare try and track her or anyone else. The trees rang out in fear. It couldn't be explained how the trees 'talked,' it just seemed to fit how the Elves could somehow know what the trees were saying. But then came the loud, ringing cry that one dreads:"Orcs!"

·····················

"What is it, _iellig_? What is it that has scared you so?"Nàin questioned, for anything that scared her was a foe to him. "There are orcs, _ada,_"Lorin said, cool, calm, and collected, unfazed of the orc attack. "The trees told me,"she added quietly, as to not alert her elder 'brother,' who, at the moment, was in a corner flipping through the pages of a book. Though the young boy was of the same line, he could not hear or understand the trees as Lorin did. Nurhísië was a laid back sort of Elf, though some were, but Nurhísië was...different. His dark curly brown hair curled up and around his pointed ears, exposing them to the air. He was mainly Hobbit, though, you could plainly tell by the way his hair curled and how he simply refused to wear shoes, unless it was a day in which no one wanted to get their feet muddy... Lorin, however, held the Elven bloodlines-her Elven ancestry had shown prominently in her beauty and talent. "Ada?"Lorin cooed, in a tone that implied a question that was going to be asked.

"What is it, child?"

"Why is it that there are more orcs in these woods?" Lorin sounded concerned for the kingdom she had grown in. Nàin frowned slightly. "Well... I'm not entirely sure,"he admitted. Lorin fell quiet after this, in her own world of imagination. Orcs weren't normally in Mirkwood. Of course, every so often they would pop up, but they were never usually just attacking.Nàin had only recently left the room, leaving Nurhísië to keep an eye on his sister. She loved riddles, Nurhísië knew, but he wasn't very good at them... "Lorin,"he called with a smile."What has roots as nobody sees, up up it goes, and yet never grows?"

"A mountain!"Lorin squeaked, bouncing from her bed to the ground. The young elleth was an energetic one, spending most of her time outside rather than inside. But then, she loved to draw, considering the fact that there were quills, pencils, colors, rubbers, and papers laying slightly cluttered. It wasn't messy, but more than one pencil was strewn across the wooden surface. "You'd go through the woods in a day if you could,"Nurhísië said with a laugh. Lorin stuck her tongue out at her brother, responding,"And maybe I will!" The woods of Mirkwood ran for miles, and those who did not know their way usually didn't find their way out without aid. However, not many travelers passed through Mirjwood as they were usually headed towarda another town or kingdom of its way, such as Rohan or Minas Tirith. "You could,"Nurhísië responded, giving his rapt attention to the pages of the book he had been reading before.

Lorin's pointed ears perked up and she swiveled her body around to face the vast forest in which she lived. "Nurhísië, listen! The trees are talking again...!"she began before remembering that her brother could not hear the trees like she did. The trees had indeed began whispering again, the wind whistling through its leaves gleefully. Rain had begun to fall at a light drizzle. It was as though they were waiting for it, to nourish them, to provide them with the cool water that came every so often. The trees stood taller, prouder, proud to be part of Greenwood the Great. Nature had begun to speak again. "Come sing with us,"it called,"_an ngell nin._"

**Translations**

_**Ada-**_**Daddy/Father**

_**Íon nin-**_**My son**

_**Iellig-**_**My daughter**

_**An ngell nin-**_**Please**


	7. Message at Midnight

**Message at Midnight**

A message had come to Mirkwood at midnight. He knew because it lay on his desk the next morning, obviously come while he was asleep. Legolas wondered how it had ended up in his room anyway, when it could have easily been for his father. Thranduil was usually the one who got the important messages-except this one was from Imladris-unless it was meant for both of them. "What's that?" Legolas swung the letter far beyond her reach. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing. It looks like a letter." Legolas threw Lorin a snarky smile,"What business of it is yours?"

"Quite a bit of it, if you must know,"Lorin snapped back, who was always ready with a comeback. She made a wild dive for it, but to no avail, for Legolas had swiftly moved it beyond her grasp-again. "I'm not going to give it to you, anyway, so you might as well stop trying,"Legolas said, giving her a slight _twang _on the head."And it's from Imladris." Lorin tilted her head sideways, eyebrow raised. Legolas sighed,"And I don't know who it's from in the first place; it may not have been meant for me, anyhow." Lorin frowned then asked sharply,"If wasn't meant for you, what exactly are you doing with it?" Legolas hesitated. What _was _he doing with it, anyway, if it was not meant for him? Finally he answered,"I don't know. If it wasn't meant for me, I don't know who it's for."

Lorin gave him a strange look before leaving him there, slightly stunned, in the hallway. It had been a while since they had been together, in the same room, so close to each other, yet so far apart. Last time it had seemed as though their friendship would come to a bitter end. Fortunately, it had not, yet Legolas suspected Lorin-his closest friend-was still hanging by a thread.

··············

It was late that night before Thranduil finally got a chance to read that letter. It had been there when he came to his room earlier that day to retrieve a book referring to the existance of the so-called "Mirror Pool." It was nearly midnight, in fact, at the moment. The exact time, he could not tell. The black night seemed darker, somehow, darker than it usually was-not riddled with its whispers and voices of the drowsing trees. It felt ominous, as though something was happening, something that would affect all of Middle Earth. Curiosity overtook him and Thranduil opened the letter from Imladris.

_"Thranduil, Mithrandir has informed me the One Ring has been found.. How the Halfling acquired it, I do not know, but Middle Earth is in danger. The Dark Lord may rise again. Bilbo Baggins, however, knew of it, though he did not know what it was. He is here in Rivendell now. 9 riders are needed to oppose the 9 Ringwraiths. Many will die before Sauron falls._

_-Elrond"_

··········¤·········

Legolas lay in bed wide awake that night-he couldn't seem to get to sleep. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but he couldn't seem to get to sleep. All that was on his mind was the bitter look in Lorin's eyes as she left him behind in the hallway. What had gone wrong? All Legolas knew was that her heart was still wounded. A solitary tear ran down his face as Legolas closed his blue eyes, his heart wounded nearly beyond repair.

·········¤·······

Thranduil was not expecting the One Ring to emerge again in Imladris, let alone in the hands of a Halfling. Mithrandir knew, knew that the One Ring was in the hands of a Halfling, yet he never said a word on his travels. What was to happen to Mirkwood-and most importantly, all of Middle Earth-if it were to fall into the wrong hands? Of course-Sauron were to rise again. Everyone desired something, and the One Ring did just that-played to their desires, turned them to greed and evil, such as what happened to the creature, Gollum. He had escaped from his grasp not long ago, and Thranduil blamed no one but himself. The dimly lighted hallways felt ominous, dangerous, even. The door to his son's room was slightly ajar. He pushed it open further, to find a sleeping Legolas, a dried tear across his face.

Thranduil brushed strands of golden hair away from Legolas' face, smiling softly. He loved his elfling so much. Though he wasn't so little as he was before, he was still young. _"9 riders to oppose the 9 Ringwraiths..."_ He'd have to tell Legolas in the morning. Perhaps there would be a way for the Halfling to do this-to hold the weight of the fate of a kingdom was something, but the whole of Middle Earth? That was something different. Dangerous, deadly, and as well as bearing the Ring would make it all the more harder to destroy it. Walking back to his own room, Thranduil noticed that the door to Lorin's room was open entirely, revealing the young girl to be wide awake. Thranduil wondered about her sometimes. What was her part in this world? What was Legolas's? Thranduil had often pondered this-what fate was laid before his son? Ever since Amara had passed on, he alone held the responsibility to lead Mirkwood through its thick and thin. Amd while it would be Legolas' responsibility sooner or later, Thranduil wished with all his heart that day would come later, for he did not want his son to be carrying such a burden when he was still so young. But the Ring was here, and the whole of Middle Earth had that to worry about. Word of it would come around soon enough, sending the people into a frenzy, which was not what any of the monarchs needed right now. It was not what anyone needed right now.

·········¤········

Lorin was so concentrated on the piece of parchment that she did not hear Thranduil's footsteps outside her door, though they were dead silent. A form began to take shape, clearly visible as the Bilbo Lorin had seen so many years ago... He was an odd Hobbit, he was-away from the comforts of his home, yet accompanying 13 dwarves to their homeland that was beset with a dragon. A kindly heart, but set more on his goal at that very moment:getting out of Mirkwood's grasp. In his hand, he held Sting, his sword. Where it was now, Lorin did not know, but it was likely it was with Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, or back at Bag End. She knew that the Ring was in Imladris, and that Frodo Baggins now bore it. He had been stabbed with a Morgul blade not a few short hours ago. A whisper came to her ears. "What troubles you, young one?" The voice belonged to a winter sprite-the Guardian of Bravery, Loyalty, and Curiosity, all in the form of a 14 year old girl, over 300 years old. She was not supposed to be in this world. The sprite had spoke of another world, another dimension. "Nothing. Only the matter of the Ring,"Lorin responded, looking up from the parchment. Her peacock quill stopped moving. "Why do you not return to your homeland, _mellon nin_?"she questioned, curious as to know why. The figure of a girl became more prominent. A glowing lantern hung in the crook of her elbow. The cloak which covered her body covered her face with a hood. "I cannot,"she said, her voice hollow."I cannot until I find a way back." This was all the winter spirit said before fading back into thin air. Lorin sighed and looked back down to the parchment. On it was a finished drawing of Bilbo Baggins facing a descendant of Shelob. With the drawing in mind she whispered the question on everyone's minds: "What is to become of Middle Earth?"


	8. News of Imladris

**News of Imladris**

**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."**

**-Albus Dumbledore**

"But the Ring, _atar,_ who has it now?"Legolas had asked Thranduil, wondering if the halfling who had discovered did not have it now, then who did have it?

"I do not know, _ión nín,_"Thranduil responded, calm and collected on the outside, but worried and scared on the inside. What of it? What of the One Ring that had nearly caused their destruction nearly 3000 years ago?

·········¤·········

Legolas walked on elf's feet towards Lorin's room, swiftly and silently. She was asleep, her brown hair laying smoothly across her back. A smile curved her lips, as did Legolas's. He did not wish to wake her. Nightmares plagued her dreams every so often, and they were not pretty to see. This time, her dreams were undisturbed. Legolas preferred it this way-she was much prettier this way. He shook his head, as though trying to clear it. What was he thinking? Though Lorin was indeed quite beautiful, as Elves were, she was not his to have. His heartstrings were being strummed gently now, thinking of the fact that Lorin was undisturbed by nightmares of fire and death. A peacock quill lay in her hand, indicating that she had been up late drawing something of her imagination or of real life things. Legolas left her room, looking back only to see Lorin's peaceful slumber.

·········¤·········

Before long, Legolas found himself in a solitary room he had never seen before. It was mostly empty except for a mirror. Legolas was tempted to walk up to it and see what would happen, as he knew this was no ordinary mirror-it was the Mirror of Erised, the mirror which reflected your heart's desires. If he looked into it, what would he see? A sudden thought came to mind-if his father were to look into it, what would he see? Legolas could only make a guess-to be reunited with Amara again. Legolas's mother had gone from this world when Legolas was very small, appearing 4 or 5 to the eyes of a Man or any mortal who did not know he was an Elf. But to the Elves, he was not more than an infant. Even now, he was considered young, even though he was well over two thousand. Lorin was about the same age, though those of her kind did not live to be over two thousand-some didn't even live to be _one _thousand. With slight difficulty, Legolas tore himself away from the room, wondering what he would have seen if he had taken a look inside the mirror and saw, if for just a moment, what his heart desired, even if he himself did not know what it was.

·········¤·········

Lorin's dreams were undisturbed. It was well into the morning when she actually woke up, but it is not then-now is the time we enter her dreams, for in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own.

_Birds fluttered in the trees, hovering in the colorful undergrowth, which was odd since the undergrowth in Mirkwood was not __very__ colorful, just bits of it here and there. Where was this place? "Lorin? Where are you?" It was a boy's voice, about her age, guessing by the pitch. A young boy crashed through the bushes. His eyes were a stormy grey, his hair dark and wavy. "Estel!"she heard herself saying._

_"Yes, it's me, but we have to be getting back now. The grown ups are looking for us." The tone in his voice suggested he did not want to stop playing. "Have you seen Legolas and Arwen?"he asked, looking around as though he was expecting them both to pop out of thin air._

_"No,"she responded patiently."But let's go find them. It'll be like a game,"she suggested. Estel nodded with a smile, heading off into another direction. Lorin headed in the same direction, but slightly different-because, you see, she figured that if Estel was not succesful in finding either Legolas or Arwen, then they might be in trees. And if they weren't, then she could easily spot them from the tree tops. A blonde head appeared below Lorin, though she did not quite catch it at first. What she did not know was that Estel had saw the young prince a split second before she did, and as a result, nearly landed on his head. Estel let out a sharp cry of surprise mixed with fear, and stumbled backwards into the thick undergrowth. Lorin giggled and ran over to lend a helping hand, while Legolas approached tentatively and looked on. They appeared to be good friends. Arwen had come running over at that point, gasping,"Oh no! Is anyone hurt?!" All three of them-Legolas, Lorin and Estel-started talking at once, while Arwen merely looked confused by the outburst of chatter. By the time they got back to the safety of Imladris, the quartet were dissolved in laughter, rejoicing as though they had been friends for a very long time._

·········¤·········

_(__**A few days later)**_

_Lorin and Thranduil were walking down the hallway engaged in conversation, but it abruptly stopped when a small whimper emanated from down the hallway. Thranduil gave a soft cry of,"Legolas!" while dashing towards his son's room. It was not difficult to navigate the building of Imladris-but for the 3 Silvan Elves of the Woodland, it felt too big, too sparse. The comforts of Imladris were welcoming, but they did not think they would ever get used to it, not truly. And anyway, Elrohir and Elladan, the twins, were driving both Legolas and Lorin crazy-Lorin was on the brunk of rugby tackling them soon, and she was quite the strong young elleth. "Legolas?"Thranduil cooed, taking th small elfling on his knee. "What is it, ion nin?"_

_"I've lost Gilthoniel,"Legolas hiccuped, for he loved his stuffed horse Gilthoniel and could not bear to part with it. To be honest, Lorin thought he was overreacting a little bit, but said nothing. Thranduil looked concerned and said,"Don't worry, Legolas. We'll find Gilthoniel for you." _

_Eventually they did find Gilthoniel-Legolas had left the toy horse on one of the balconies. It had taken so long to find him-they were even referring to Gilthoniel as a "him" now rather than an "it"-even with the enlisted help of Estel and Arwen, who were both quite excellent in finding things. Legolas looked up at them all, who were all exhausted and murmured an almost inaudible,"Hannon le."_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**"I will not say 'do not weep,' for not all tears are an evil."**

**-Gandalf the White**

It was now the day he must depart for Imladris. But first... He wanted to say goodbye to someone... Special. He knew where to find her:where she always went when something was bothering her. "Hello, _mellon nín,_"he whispered into her ear, a smile curving his lips. A smile curved hers too, and she turned around to face him. "Hello,"she responded in a small voice, sounding scared, scared for him, and scared for Middle Earth. Legolas caught her in a tight hug, murmuring in her ear,"I'll miss you most of all." In that moment, neither of them wanted it to end-but it had to. Legolas broke it, tears dampening his eyes. Lorin knew he would really and truly miss her, for Legolas was cradling her cheek in one hand, thinking things he could not say. However hard it may seem, he had to leave-leave for Imladris... Leave for the quest, with the possibility that he could die. It was not something Lorin was willing to do. As a friend, all she could say was that she would miss him. As someone with a heart, what she could say was that she loved him; loved him too much for him to leave her; too much to have him die to destroy a piece of shaped gold wrought with evil. And yet leaving both Mirkwood and Lorin, Legolas could say nearly the same-only he had not wished to go in the first place. He had told her so the day before, regret and sorrow lacing his words. But telling her the truth was one thing he could not do-he was afraid if he did, he would only miss her even more. He ignored the feeling and disappeared into the welcoming arms of Greenwood the Great.

·········¤·········

Legolas had done all he could to delay. But the time had come now. "Legolas,"Thranduil called in a soft voice,"whatever you do, do not lose hope." The king looked his son, the prince, in the eyes and was not surprised to find them damp. He smiled, already knowing, without the use of words. Soft laughter accompanied the question,"You will miss her, will you not?" Legolas nodded in silence, afraid that if he spoke then the tears would begin to flow. All his childhood he had imagined himself going off to other places, but not like this, not when the fate of Middle Earth was on the line. "Now go, _ion nin,_"Thranduil smiled,"you must get to Imladris swiftly." Legolas bowed his head, familiar with these words. "I will be fine, _ada,_"he reminded his father, smiling, but even that faded quickly. He turned his gaze to his horse, Gilthoniel, who shook his mane as if asking to start moving. In a way, the spotted Appaloosa was asking for the wind in his mane, to feel his hooves pounding the ground. Legolas turned his head bacj to face Thranduil, but he had already left. If the fate of Middle Earth required him to be a part of it, then so be it. "Let's go, Gilthoniel, "he said with a musical laugh,"it's time to see Imladris again."

**Translations**

_**Mellon nín-**_**My friend**

_**Ion nin-**_**My son**

_**Ada-**_**Father/Daddy**

**"I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else."**

**-Frodo Baggins**

**"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to. I don't mean to."**

**-Samwise Gamgee**


End file.
